1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual module for aircraft passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each passenger on an aircraft has a seat. Prior art aircraft seats are generally disposed in rows transverse to the direction of movement of the aircraft with the seats facing forward in the aircraft. Sometimes there are different compartments for different classes. The seats are then more or less spaced, more or less comfortable, and more or less adaptable (inclinable seat backs, inclinable seats, seats that convert into a bed, etc.).
The seats are generally oriented in the same way in all classes. Each passenger is therefore allocated a substantially rectangular space and these rectangular spaces are aligned in rows and columns within the cabin of the aircraft.
Constraints apply to this alignment. Aisles must be provided for passengers to move around in and for their evacuation in an emergency. Emergency exits must also be provided. In particular, it must be possible to evacuate the aircraft within a time period defined by a pre-established standard. Passengers must also be seated during take-off and landing and be oriented longitudinally relative to the aircraft (in the direction of movement or in the opposite direction).
An object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft cabin arrangement such that a greater number of passengers can be accommodated in the same space without compromising safety.